Repaying an Old Debt
by Maverick500
Summary: This is post Aliyah. After they learn of Ziva's capture in Somalia Vance calls in a couple of old friends, to rescue her. Abby/McGee, Callen/Ziva pairing. Please R&R Ch. 26 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of NCIS, or NCIS: LA, I'm just borrowing them

**Chapter 1:**

"Tell me all you know about NCIS."

Ziva just glared at Saleem Ullman with her one good eye. He punched her in the face, splitting her swollen bottom lip yet again as he yelled, "You will tell me I want to know."

Ziva just continued to glare at him for several seconds, the she said, "No."

Saleem backhand her as he yelled, "You Jewish whore, you will quit playing games with me, and tell me everything you know about NCIS."

Ziva spit a glob of blood in Saleem's face, and smirked painfully thanks to her broken jaw. Saleem balled up his fist, and punched her very hard in the face, fracturing her right eye socket, and cheekbone. He grinned as he said, "You are a feisty little Jew, I'll give you that, but I know how to break you."

And with that he cut the ropes that bound her to the chair and tossed her onto the grimy dirt floor. Then he had his men cut her clothes off, and quickly undid the fly on his desert camouflage fatigue pants, and violently raped her. When he was done he let his men rape her. Several hours later, a badly violated and beaten Ziva was thrown into her cell. Saleem said as he watched her, "Tomorrow we begin anew You Israeli whore."

And with that he went back upstairs laughing maniacally. Once she was alone she allowed her tears to fall.

Agents Tony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee stared mournfully at Ziva's empty desk. It had been 6 1\2 months since they had left Ziva back in Israel. They missed her terribly, but they understood why she had elected to stay behind. Gibbs walked in after his morning coffee run, and Vance said as he waited on the catwalk that overlooked the bullpen, "Gibbs you have a message in MTAC."

Gibbs grunted as he walked up to the catwalk, and followed Vance into MTAC. Once they had entered Vance said, "Put it up."

Suddenly the huge 77" LCD screen came alive with the face Director Eli David. Gibbs knew he had blackmailed Ziva into staying in Israel, and returning to MOSSAD. He asked coolly, "Director David what do you want?"

Eli David replied, "I am calling to inform you that you can replace Officer David on your team, she will not be coming back."

Gibbs asked, "What happened?"

David replied, "She was captured while trying to infiltrate a terrorist camp in the Horn of Africa."

Gibbs asked, "Is she dead?"

David replied, "We do not know, nor do we plan on sending a rescue team, it is illogical to risk more lives for just one agent, no matter who she is."

Gibbs was seething with rage; he had known Eli David was a cold bastard, but to leave his own daughter in the hands of terrorists that was unforgivable. Gibbs spat, "you bastard, give me the coordinates."

David sighed as he said, "As I have stated Agent Gibbs, it is illogical to mount a-"

Gibbs cut him off, "Just give me the damned coordinates."

David sighed again as he said, "Very well, it's 10 degrees 00' N and 49 degrees 00' E."

Gibbs shot him one last glare before he told the tech to cut the feed. Vance asked, "What are you planning to do Gibbs?"

Gibbs replied curtly, "Well uh gee Leon, I thought I'd go, and get my agent."

Vance said, "Nuh uh, no can do Gibbs, I can't send you to Somalia, but there is someone I can call.

**Who will Vance call**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It was just another quiet day at OSP, when Eric whistled, and said, "Callen, Director Vance is on the line for you in Ops."

Callen tossed the pen he was using on the desk, stood up, and headed for Ops. Callen entered OPs, and asked, "What can I do for you Director?"

Vance replied, "Agent Callen I have a top secret mission that I need your help with."

Callen asked, "What is it?"

Vance said, "I've already informed Hetty, and she's given her blessing I already told her this, and now I'm telling you, you don't have to accept, it's strictly voluntary. There won't be any repercussions if you say no."

His interest was now piqued as he said, "I'll do it, what's the mission?"

Vance said, "All I can tell you right now is that Officer Ziva David has been captured, and she's being held in the Horn of Africa."

Callen said, "I'll be on the next plane, can I bring someone with me?"

Vance said, "Yes, you can bring one agent with you."

Callen thanked him. Vance said, "No thank you Agent Callen, I will have two first class tickets waiting for you at LAX."

Callen again thanked Vance, and the connection was terminated. Then he walked into the squad room, and said once he found Sam, "I need you to go to DC with me, I'll explain on the plane."

Sam replied, "Alright G, I'll go, when does the plane leave?"

Callen replied, "It leaves 3:45. Sam thanks."

Sam nodded as he left to pack, and get ready. After he had left Callen went to talk with Hetty. Without looking up Hetty said, "Come on in Mr. Callen."

Callen laughed as he took a seat, and asked, "How did you know it was me?"

Hetty replied, "Because I know you Mr. Callen you are worried for Officer David."

Callen was stunned as he asked, "How do you know that?"

Hetty smiled at him as she said, "I read in your file that you have worked with Officer David many times, first when you were a Force Recon Marine, then multiple times when you were with the CIA."

Callen was slightly taken aback as Hetty continued to speak, "I also know the time you spent with her in Israel. Not to mention that you learned fluent Hebrew, Arabic, Farsi, Pashto, Dari, Urdu, and Kurdish while you were there. Even though you pretend understand any of those languages and let Mr. Hanna do the translating. I also know you and Officer David care for each other very deeply. I saw your face when you learned Michael Rivkin was Officer David's boyfriend."

Callen said, "Alright Hetty you know all. But what I'm really worried about what Ziva's going through."

Hetty nodded knowingly as she said, "Because of what you went through when you were captured by the Syrians back in 2001."

Callen said, "I know you know everything, but how did you know about that, it supposed to be classified above top secret?"

She replied, "I have my ways Mr. Callen, now you are going to miss your plane."

He nodded as he got up, grabbed his Marine Corps issue duffel bag, and left OSP. Sam pulled up in his black Dodge Challenger SRT, and said, "Let's go G."

Callen grinned as he climbed into the car, and they raced off to LAX. They were ushered right through security, and boarded the plane without incident. As soon as the plane was airborne, they were both asleep.

**I changed a few things in Callen's history, I hope y'all like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

5 hours later they landed at Dulles. They disembarked from the plane, and saw Gibbs was waiting for them outside the jet way. Gibbs said, "Callen, Agent Hanna why are you in DC?"

Callen replied, "Vance asked us to save Ziva."

Gibbs stiffened, but then relaxed as he grinned, "Good, I wondered who Vance would call in, but I gotta ask, why did Vance call you guys in?"

Callen replied, "Well I got called in, because me, and Ziva go back a long way."

Gibbs said as they got into Gibbs Dodge Charger, "Explain."

Callen replied, "Well we first met back in 88 when the Lockerbie bombing occured, she acompanied me, and my team into Libya, and we terminated the head of a splinter group calling it self Allah Al-Shariah. Then we met again in '96 after I joined the CIA. We slipped into Lebanon to find who built the bomb."

Gibbs asked as he whipped aroundd a curve, "Did you find him?"

Callen replied, " Yea we found him a month later in in a little village otside Peshawar Pakistan, Then we met again in 98."

Gibbs nodded knowingly as e said, "The Embassy bombings."

Callen replied, "Yep, then the last time I worked was in 01. The Cole."

Gibbs said as they pulled into the NCIS parking lot, "Oh, is there anything I should know?"

Callen's expression was neutral, and unreable as he smoothly lied, "No."

Gibbs just nodded as he led them into the building.

**Here's the 3rd chapter, I it be OOC for Callen to out, and out lie to Gibbs, but in my story, Callen doesn't share information if he doesn't think it is nescary. Please enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Gibbs led them to MTAC, and said, " They're here Leon."

Vance said, "Good. I thought we could send Agent Callen. One reason is because, even though he's NCIS, one would have to dig very far to find out he's not who he said he was."

Gibbs asked, his eyes narrowing a bit, "What's the other reason Leon?"

Vance said, " The other reason is the very strong bond that exists between Agen Callen, and Officer Ziva David."

Sam, and Gibbs both stared hard at Callen as Sam glared at him reproachfully, and accused him, " You didn't mention that G."

Gibbs just slapped him on the back of the head as he said, "Rule number 1 Callen."

Callen retorted, "Rule 18 Gibbs."

Gibbs cracked a grin as he said, "Fair enough."

Vance coughed as he said, "Alright people, I have had Agent Dunham in Chad fly to Mogadishu to verify the coordinates Eli gave us."

Gibbs asked, " And?"

Vance shot him a glare as he said, "It's there, I'll have Special Agents Renko, and Blye meet you there?"

Sam asked, " What's the plan?"

Vance had his jaw tightly clenched as he said, "Mr. Callen you will get captured, and then when you get free our sniper will open up, and the QRF, which will consist of Agents Hanna, Blye, Renko, DiNozzo, McGee, and Dunham will rush in, and back them up."

Sam asked, " Who's the sniper?"

Gibbs grinned as he said, "Me."

Callen asked as Agents DiNozzo, and McGee entered MTAC, "What does Hetty have to say about this plan?"

Vance replied as he popped a toothpick into his mouth, "She loves it, who do you think came up with it."

And right on cue the 77" LCD screen came to life as Hetty said, "Ms. Scuito is going to inject you with a low dose radioactive dye so we can keep track of you, while you are in the terrorist compound."

Callen nodded as he said, " When do we leave?"

Hetty replied, "You five will fly out of Andrews, and rendezvous with Agents Renko, and Blye in Djibouti , then you will drive to these coordinates, and let Saleem Ullman's men capture you, and hopefully they will put with Officer David."

Callen nodded as he said, "Let's go."

Hetty nodded as she said, "When you have her, an Osprey will fly you to Djibouti, andf rom there you will fly back to Andrews via a C130."

Callen nodded as Hetty signed off."

Sam asked, " Who's going to tracking Callen, and handling COMMS?"

Vance replied, " Mr. Beal will be handling COMMS, and Agents Jardine, and Jones will be tracking Callen, and also coordinating with their various assets in the region."

Sam nodded they all went to prepare for the upcoming mission. Vance spoke right before they left, "Good luck Gentleman, and godspeed. Bring our agent back."

Gibbs gave a brisk nod as they left. Sam, Gibbs, DiNozzo, and McGee went to the locker room, and armory, while Callen went down to see Abby. When Callen entered Abby's lab, he cringed at the earsplitting noise that was her music. She smiled when she saw him, she turned down her music as she skipped over to Callen gave him a big hug, and a peck on the cheek as she said, "Hello Callen, thanks for going after Ziva."

Callen nodded as he rolled up his right sleeve, exposing his bare shoulder for Abby to inject the dye. Once she had done that she gave Callen another hug as she said, " Good luck G Callen."

Callen returned the hug, and gave her another peck on the cheek as he said, " Thank you Abby Scuito."

She gave him a big grin as he went to the locker room to get changed for the mission. 15 minutes later Callen was wearing vintage faded blue jeans, a short sleeve button up dark blue shirt, steel toed work boots, a 9MM SIGSAUER P229 Extreme in an inside the waistband holster at the small of his back, a 9MM Kimber Pocket 9 in an ankle holster strapped to his right ankle, and a Gerber tactical folder in is right hip pocket. Gibbs asked they stepped outside, "Are you ready?"

Callen replied as he slipped on his vintage brown leather jacket, and Oakleys, and said, " Yep"

And with that they drove to Andrews, and boarded the C130 bound for Djibouti.

**Next chapter Callen's capture, and subsequent torture**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

When they landed in Djibouti 16 hours later they rendezvoused with Kensi, Renko, and Dunham. As soon as they stepped off the plane Renko said, "You pick the best vacation spots Callen."

Callen rolled his eyes as DiNozzo walked up to Kensi, and said, " Hello there, I'm very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Kensi rolled her eye as she asked, "And I should care because why?"

This caused everyone to breakout in laughter. DiNozzo sputtered, " I just thought you should know who I am, since we're on the same team."

She replied in an icy tone, " Now I do, so you can leave."

DiNozzo just gave her a strange look, and walked back over to where Gibbs, Renko, Callen, McGee, and Sam were talking.

DiNozzo asked as he gestured toward Kensi, "What's her problem?"

Sam said, " She doesn't llike new people."

Callen sighed as he said, "I'll talk to her."

He walked over to her, and asked, Kens what's up?"

Kensi stared up at the man who was like a big brother to her, and replied, " I'm worried about this op Callen. Why does it have to be you who gets captured?"

Callen sighed heavily, and said as he sank down onto the hot black sand, "It's complicated Kens."

She sank down beside him, and said, "Tell me G."

Callen sighed again as he started to explain, " 10 years ago I was sent on a mission in Syria as an arms dealer, I was supposed to terminate General Ali Mahmud because he was a known trainer of AQ fighters being sent to Afghanistan. Well I performed the hit flawlessly, but upon extraction, I got captured, and they tortured me for 22 months, then Ziva showed up with Jenny Sheppard, and her Kideon team, and got me out. Later once we were back in Israel she told me that a fellow MOSSAD Officer told her I was being held in Syria, and she pressured her father into allowing her to mount a rescue mission."

Gibbs had walked up as they were talking, and asked in a hard voice, "Then what the is stopping him now."

Callen craned his head, and looked back at Gibbs as he replied, "I have no idea Jethro, but I'll find out."

Gibbs nodded as he said, " Get ready. Good luck Callen."

Callen rose fluidly to his feet, and said as he walked up to the others, "Let's go."

And with he climbed into an old beat up, and dented black Toyota 4Runner., and started it up. Sam said as he leaned in through the open window, " Be careful G."

Callen nodded as he roared away. An hour, and a half later he was stopped at a checkpoint by armed Somali fighters. He was roughly jerked from the SUV, and thrown on the ground, his pistols were taken from him, as was his sunglasses, and Gerber. He was then bound, and jerked to his feet, and thrown in the back of a dingy gray Toyota HILUX. The last thing he heard before everything went black, thanks to an AK butt to the temple, was his 4Runner blowing up. When he came to he found himself stripped to the waist, and tightly bound to a chair. Saleem Ullman entered the room, and said, "Aw you're awake I see."

Callen snarked, " Very observant of you."

Saleem smirked cruelly as he smashed Callen in the mouth with a wicked right hook. He said, "You think you are funny, but I assure you, you are not, you will tell me why you are here."

Callen gave an easy grin as he replied, "Oh that's an easy one, I'm here to kill you."

Saleem gave a hearty laugh as he asked, "Why may I ask?"

Callen replied, "Because you captured, and brutally tortured someone I know."

Saleem's eyes lit up as he said, "Aw you must mean the Israeli whore."

Callen felt rage bubble up in his chest, but he controlled as he asked in a deathly quiet voice, "What did you do to her?"

Saleem replied as he punched Callen in the stomach with a brutal uppercut, "We were just getting to know her, as you Americans are fond of saying…biblically."

Callen felt white hot rage course through his veins, but ever the master of his emotions, he pushed it aside. He also could feel the two cracked ribs, thanks to Saleem's uppercut. He asked darkly, "Who said I was American?"

Saleem said, "Come now, surely you are not going to lie to me, and try to make me believe you are something other than American are you?"

Before he could answer Saleem punched him in the jaw with a haymaker, breaking it. Callen spit a glob of blood on the floor as he quipped, " You know you hit like a girl."

Saleem balled his fist up, and popped Callen in his right eye gashing it open. He grinned evilly as he said, "I know what will get you to talking."

Callen asked, " Talk about what?"

Saleem replied as a hooded figure was brought into the room, and bound to a chair directly across from Callen. The hood was ripped off, revealing the bruised, battered, and bloody face of Ziva David. As soon as he saw her he asked, "So how was your summer?"

Ziva just stared at him. Of all of the people to come after her, G Callen was the last person she would have expected, but then she realized, she couldn't have expected any less, but she was still shocked. After he had learned of her relationship with Michael, he had angrily hung up on her, and had subsequently refused to take any of her calls. She said once she found her voice, "You shouldn't have come."

Callen quipped, "And what miss out on all this fun, no way."

Saleem punched him again as he yelled, "Who are you, and who do you work for?"

Callen sucked in a very painful breath as he glared daggers at Saleem. Saleem gave a cruel smile as he pulled out a GLOCK 19, and pressed it to Ziva's head, and bellowed, " You have ten seconds to answer me, or I'll blow this Israeli whore's head off."

The whole time he was talking Callen was getting out of the metal cuffs that were binding him to the chair. He grabbed the knife that was concealed in his belt as he replied, "Haven't you heard, "I'm the Magic Man."

And with that he struck.

**Hope y'all enjoy it, should I kill Saleem, or just wound him**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

He slashed Saleem's arm, causing him to drop the GLOCK, and sunk the blade of his knife into his midsection.. Then he undid Ziva's bonds, and gently pulled her to he feet. He was abut to pick up the GLOCK, when automatic fire started impact the ground around them. Callen whirled, and threw the knife at one of the men killing him, and covered Ziva's battered body with his own as a round sailed through the windiow, and blew the other gunman's head apart. Callen threw a quick glance over his shoulder as he scooped up the Glock that Saleem had dropped, and handed it to Ziva as he asked, " Can you fight?"

She nodded as he searched the two dea gunman, and thankfully found all of his weapons. After stowing them, he grabbed the two AK's from the floor, and handed one to Ziva as he asked, " You ready?"

She said quietly, "Yes."

He nodded again as they made ready to rush into the corridor. Saleem climbed to his feet, hands pressed against his bleeding stomach, and said, "You will never leave her alive."

Callen whirled around, and stormed up to him as he growled, "Watch us asshole."

Then he butt stroked Saleem in the face, slashing his cheek open with the bladed front sight, and knocking him unconscious. Ziva glared down at him, and savagely kicked him in the ribs, and the groin as she spat on his unconscious form. Callen said, "We gotta get moving."

Ziva nodded as they raced into the corridor, where they were met by Sam, Kensi, Renko, Dunham, DiNozzo, and McGee. Sam looked over at Ziva, and asked, "She okay G?"

Callen nodded as they all started running for the stairs. Just as they reached the stairs more automatic weapons fire started to rain down on them. Sam yelled, "This is just great G, you got us trapped in this godforsaken country."

Callen rolled his eyes as he drew a bead on a running Somali, and killed him with a 3 round burst. DiNozzo scrambled over to check on Ziva, but stopped when she shot him a death glare. DiNozzo just gave her a look, and began to return fire. Callen shot another gunman as he thought, " _Gibbs now would be a good time to make an entrance_."

As if on cue they heard three loud gunshots, and Gibbs appeared at the head of the stairs, and yelled, " Let's go people, we don't have all day."

Callen nodded as he gently took Ziva's arm, and began to run up the steps. Halfway up she fell, so Callen slung both his AK, and hers on his shoulder, scooped her up into his arms, and carried her up the stairs. When they emerged from the compound, they saw the Osprey waiting on them. As they all rushed aboard, an unseen sniper took aim, and shot Renko, in the back, killing him. Gibbs whirled around, and killed the sniper. Then they got Renko's lifeless body loaded up, and they left Somalia bound for Djibouti. When they landed, they quickly boarded the waiting C130, and headed home.

**How did y'all like the escape, I killed Renko fr a reason, and for the record, this set after Dom was killed. don't like Deeks, so he won't be in this story. Should Ziva ask for a transfer to OSP, or just go to LA with Callen, Kensi, and Sam?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

When they got back to DC, Callen Sam, Gibbs. And Ziva climbed into Gibbs Charger, while Kensi, DiNozzo, and McGee got into the waiting Jeep Cherokee. Renko's lifeless body went to the NCIS morgue. As they pulled out Gibbs asked, "How's she doing Callen?"

Callen replied as he wrapped his arms around her trembling body, " She's okay for now, but I want her to be checked out by Ducky as soon as possible, so step on it."

Gibbs nodded as he stomped the accelerator to the floor. Soon they were at the Navy yard. Gibbs, and Sam hopped out, and watched as Callen slid out, then he reached in, and gathered Ziva in his arms, and carried her inside. Vance tried to ask him how it went, but one look into Callen's flashing midnight blue eyes, and retreated a safe distance away. It wasn't that Vance was scared of Callen, it was just he saw the intensely dangerous look in his eyes, and decided to avoid a confrontation he rationalized to himself. Callen carried Ziva down to Autopsy as he kept whispering in her ear, "It's going to be alright, I promise."

Ziva weakly said, " Thank you for coming to get me, but I thought you never wanted to see me again."

Callen looked into her eyes as he said, "I'm very sorry about the way I acted when I found out you were dating Michael Rivkin, I overreacted so bad, I never meant to hurt you."

Ziva replied, "I understand, I know now what a mistake it was for me to get involved with Michael. He was sent to spy on me by my father, he never loved me, he just used me to gather intelligence for my father."

Callen's jaw clenched tightly as he brushed a kiss in her hair, and said, "I'm sorry about that. I still love you."

Ziva grinned softly as Callen carried her into autopsy, and laid her on one of the metal tables.

**Next chapter Ziva tells her story, and goes back to LA with Callen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Ducky took one look at Ziva's battered, bruised, and bleeding body and exclaimed, Good lord, what did those animals do to you?"

Gibbs walked in, trailed by DiNozzo, and McGee, Gibbs asked, " How is she Duck?"

Ducky replied as Callen lounged against another autopsy table with his hands buried in his pockets, "I'm not sure Jethro, she was just brought to me."

Gibbs rounded on Callen, and demanded, "What took so damn long Callen?"

Callen replied as he shoved off the table, "We were talking."

Gibbs pressed, "About what?"

Callen replied in a stony voice, "It was personal."

DiNozzo got in Callen's face, and grabbed him by the collar of his borrowed shirt as he yelled, "Tell us what you talked about now."

Callen grabbed his arm, and got him in a hammerlock as he growled, I said it was none of your business, now back the hell off."

Gibbs was about to say something, when Ziva slowly, and painfully sat up, and said with as much force as she could muster, "Leave him alone Tony I love hi…"

She passed out before she could finish her statement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Callen roughly shoved DiNozzo out of the way as he raced to Ziva's side. He asked, "Is she okay Ducky?"

Ducky replied as Gibbs went over to stand by Callen, "She is fine dear boy, she just wore herself out."

Callen nodded as Gibbs barked, "DiNozzo, McGee with me. Callen let Ducky examine you."

Callen went to argue, but was instantly silenced by Gibbs. He sighed, and gingerly peeled off his shirt, and sat up on an examination table directly across from Ziva. Ducky walked over to him, and examined the myriad of bruises, cuts, and lacerations that covered his face, and upper body. Callen said, "It feels like my jaw is broken."

Ducky gently felt his jaw, and pronounced, "It is not broken, however it is very badly bruised, now let's see about these other injuries. Ducky probed Callen's right side, and discovered two ribs are broken, and two more cracked, then he moved to the other side, and discovered the same ting. He wrapped Callen's torso in white medical tape, then he began to clean the deep cut over Callen's right eye, he thoroughly cleaned the nasty laceration, then used a butterfly bandage to close it up. Once that was done Ducky turned his attention back to the still unconscious Ziva, and said, "Now let's have a look at you my dear. He very gently cleaned, and bandaged the many wounds on her face, then wrapped her severely broken ribs, then he set, and bandaged her broken fingers. When he was done he gently covered her with a thick blanket, and directed Callen to carry her upstairs into the break room. When he stepped off the elevator he whispered once he saw Gibbs, "Where's the break room?"

Gibbs led him to the break room, where he gently laid her down on the plush overstuffed leather sofa.. Then he began to button up his shirt as Vance walked in, and said, "Agent Callen-."

He lowered his voice, and began again, "Agent Callen, I need to speak with you."

Callen nodded as he cast one more glance at Ziva, then he followed Vance to his office. Once they were in his office Vance said, "Tell me what happened in Somalia."

Callen sat down, got comfortable, and began to recount the mission. An hour and a half later when he was one, Vance said, "So Saleem Ullman is still alive."

Callen nodded as he said, "Yes he is, although he's got a very deep stab wound, and a broken jaw."

Vance asked, "Aren't you worried he'll seek revenge?"

Callen's dark midnight blue eyes glinted dangerously as he ground out through clenched teeth, "I hope he does?"

Vance knew that he was a very capable agent, but for the first time he was seeing firsthand what made Callen such a deadly, and dangerous operative. He smiled thinly as he said, "You did an excellent job Agent Callen, your team did as well, I'm sorry to hear about Agent Renko."

Callen nodded as he said, " Thank you Director, that brings me to a favor I need."

Vance asked, "What is it?"

Callen replied, "As you have just stated, we are an agent down, so I was thinking maybe Officer David could come back to LA with me, and complete her recovery, and then join my team."

Vance was silent for several minutes, Jenny told him this would happen, but he hoped she was wrong. He replied, I'll have to ask Officer David, and if she says yes, then I don't have a problem with it. You're dismissed Agent Callen."

Callen thanked him, and left he office, and returned to the break room.

**Will Ziva agree to go to LA with Callen, and how will Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, and Abby react**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Callen must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew Gibbs was lightly shaking him. Callen woke up with a start, and frantically looked all around the break room, his eyes finally settling on a still unconscious Ziva. He asked softly, "Is she alright, has she woken up once?"

Gibbs softly replied, "No she hasn't, but Ducky said, "That's not unusual in cased like this."

Callen nodded as he whispered, "There's something I need to talk to you about, can we step outside."

Gibbs nodded as Callen fluidly rose to his feet, and they went out into hall. Callen said as he leaned back against the muted orange wall, "Jethro, I think you should know that I asked Vance if I could take Ziva back to LA with me where she could recuperate, then she could work with my team, and decompress, and have some obviously much need space from certain members of your team. I just thought you should know, I thought I owed you that."

Gibbs was quiet for several minutes, he knew Ziva had a severe dislike of DiNozzo now because he killed Rivkin, and that she probably would ask Vance for a transfer. He also knew that if she did that, it would be part of her SRB. They were interrupted, when Ziva came shuffling to the doorway, and weakly asked, "I need to see the director."

Gibbs nodded as Callen took her hand, and helped her to Vance's office with Gibbs trailing behind him. As soon as she walked into the squad room DiNozzo jumped up, and tried to give her a hug, but she shot him a withering death glare as she growled, "You bastard, how dare you try to hug me after what you did, I was beaten tortured, and raped repeatedly because of you."

As the words left her mouth, she began to sob heavily. Callen growled as he roughly stiff armed DiNozzo out of the way, "Move now."

As they continued a shatterec DiNozzo looked at Gibbs, and mumbled, "I knew she had been through a lot, but I had no idea she was…wow."

Gibbs replied, "I know Tony, just give her some time and maybe she will forgive you. Perhaps if she decides to go to LA with Callen, it will help her heal."

DiNozzo's bowed head shot up as he asked, "What do you mean she's going back to LA with Callen? Who the hell is he to her anyway?"

Gibbs replied in a hard voice, "She's probably going to go back with Callen to heal, and then be a part of his team, and as to their relationship, it's none of your damn business DiNozzo, so drop it."

When DiNozzo went to say something else, Gibbs barked, "I said ENOUGH DiNozzo."

Then he turned on his heel, and marched up to Vance's office.

**Do y'all want me to show the conversation in Vance's office in it's entirety**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

When they entered Vance's office he smiled thinly as he said, "Officer David, please come in, how are you feeling?"

She replied as she gingerly took a seat, and Callen leaned against the wall beside her, " I'm feeling like shit Director."

His thin smile grew into a grin as he said, " Well that can be expected. What may I do for you?"

Ziva was quiet for several minutes, then she said, "Director, I would to ask a favor."

Vance ran a hand through his close cropped hair as he asked, "What is that Officer David?"

Ziva replied, "I would like to accompany G, I mean Agent Callen back to Los Angeles, and work with his team after I fully recuperate."

Vance nodded knowingly as he said, " Alright, but I won't make an official notation in your file in case you want to come back here to DC."

Ziva said, " Thank you, but." Then she stated icily, "I don't ever wish to return to this team as long as Anthony DiNozzo is a part of it."

Vance just nodded as he finally spotted Gibbs who had entered while Ziva was speaking. Gibbs said, "Ziva I wish you well, and it was an honor, and a pleasure to work with you. Be safe."

Then he turned to Callen, and said, "Keep her safe G."

Callen straightened up, and clasped Gibbs outstretched hand as he said, "I will you have my word Jethro."

Gibbs grinned, and nodded as Callen helped her to her feet, and they left the office.

**How did y'all like this chapter? How should she say goodbye to the rest of the team?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

She, and Callen walked back into the squad room, and saw that Abby, Ducky, McGee, and DiNozzo were assembled, she assumed because they wanted o say their goodbyes. Abby asked once she had walked to her desk, and began cleaning it out, "Why are you leaving, is it because of what Tony did to Michael, because I hope you know, he was just trying to protect-"

Ziva cut her off as she said, "Abby, that's not the only reason I'm leaving, there's other reasons."

Gibbs asked as he entered the squad room, "Like what?"

Ziva turned to face them, and said, "Like that I blame you as well for my capture if you hadn't left me in Israel, I never would have been captured."

When he went to speak, she held up a hand as she said, "Please let me finish."

He nodded stoically as she continued, "Even though I blame you as well, I now understand with G's help might I add, the only reason you did that is because you did what you was best for me, because you both love, and respect me."

Then she spun around to face DiNozzo as she growled, "But you, I will never forgive, you did what you did, because you were jealous of what I had with Michael." She saw Callen flinch when she said that last part, and had to force herself to continue, "You couldn't stand the fact that I did not want Tony DiNozzo. News flash Tony, I never loved Michael I thought I did, but there has only ever been one man I love."

Callen was beaming with pride as she embraced Abby, and said, "You are like a sister to me, I love you, and will always stay in touch."

Then she embraced McGee, and said, "Tim, you are like the brother Ari could never be, you accepted me, from the very start, and I love you so much for it. We'll keep in touch, I promise."

Then she embraced Ducky as she said, " You are like a loving grandfather, always there, when I need to talk, you are always supportive of me, even when I've said something wrong, or something to the team. I love you so much."

Lastly she embraced Gibbs as she, "You are like a father to me, so unlike my own father, where he told to bury my emotions, and never show weakness, you encourage me to show my emotions, and tell me never be ashamed of tears, I love, and respect you so much, I'll send you updates on how I'm doing in LA, and if you ever need anything, just call."

He tightened the embrace as he said in gruff voice, " Thank you Ziva David, I love you like a daughter, and that offer you just made to me, well it goes double for you, you understand me?"

She grinned as she nodded her head. Then she stepped out of the embrace, and her, and Callen walked to the elevators. Just as she reached the elevators, she spun around, and declared, "_**By Way of Deception Thou Shalt Do War**_."

And with that she turned back around, and left the building. Gibbs smiled faintly as the man he thought of as a son, and one of the women he thought of as daughter left the Navy yard. The last though he had before he went for coffee was, "_They ake a great couple, I'm happy they found each other_."

**The motto I used is MOSSASD's motto. please enjoy. Should I start her recovery in the next chapter, or just skip ahead to when she's operational**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

It had been 6 months since Ziva had come back to LA with Callen, at first her recovery had been very slow, but after the first two months her night terrors had almost completely vanished, and she had quit jumping, and grabbing a weapon after 4 months. However her nightmares still persisted, and at least once a night Callen would have to calm her down, she would only fall back asleep if he held her. But what really helped were her talks with Nate. And after 6 long months, finally she was cleared to go back to work. Callen asked as they pulled up to OSP, "You sure you're ready for this Ziva?"

She smiled lovingly at him, and said, "Relax Gideon, I'll be fine."

He grinned at her given name for him. He remembered, back 13 years ago in Tel Aviv, when he told he had no first name, only an intial, she had stated that his given name would be Gideon. When he asked what it meant, she informed him that it meant warrior of God. He asked as the climbed from his black Aston Martin Vanquish, and walked into OSP,"Ready?"

She nodded, and gave him a light peck on the cheek as they saw Sam just sitting down. Sam said, " Hey G, hey Ziva, ready for your first day back?"

Ziva replied as she was shown to her new desk, "Yes I am thank you Sam."

He nodded as Hetty said from behind her, Miss David, a word please?"

Ziva slightly jumped, when Hetty spoke, turned around, and sad, "Of course Mrs. Lange."

Hetty smiled as she said kindly, "Please call me Hetty Miss David."

Ziva nodded as she followed Hetty up to her office. Kensi walked in just as Ziva disappeared up the steps, and asked, "Where's Ziva going?"

Callen replied as he sat down at his desk, "Hetty wanted t talk to her. Kensi nodded as she too sat down at her desk. Up in Hetty's office she said as took a seat behind her massive desk, "Please take a seat dear."

Ziva sat down as Hetty asked, "Would you care for some tea?'

She nodded as said, "Yes I would love some thank you."

Hetty nodded as she stood up, and went, and prepared their tea. 15 minutes later she handed Ziva her tea, and retook her seat as she said, "Aw that's better, now Miss David, I want an honest answer here."

She waited for Ziva's nod then she continued, " How are you, anymore nightmares? I noticed you jump slightly earlier when I said your name."

Ziva was quiet for several minutes, then she replied, "Yes I still have nightmares, but G calms me down, and usually I am able to fall right back asleep. And as for jumping before, you are as sneaky, and scary as G said you were."

Hetty smiled faintly as she said, " I declare you fit for duty Miss David, you may now go join your coworkers.

**What should their first mission be**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

When Ziva came back down to the squad room, Callen asked as she retook her seat, "What was that all about?"

Ziva replied, "She wanted to make sure I was alright."

Callen grinned, and was about to say something, when Eric's shrill whistle interrupted their moment. They both stood up, and along with Sam, and Kensi went up to ops. Nell said when she spotted Ziva, "Hello welcome to OSP Agent…"

Ziva replied, "It's Ziva, and nice to meet you Nell."

Nell stared at her for a few minutes, then Hetty prompted, "The case Miss Jones."

Nell jumped slightly as she said, "Oh right. As of 1130 this LTCOL. Ryan Gibson was abducted from his house in Century City."

Callen asked, "Where was he stationed, what was his MOS?"

Eric began typing, and after a few minutes he said, He was stationed at MCAS Miramar, he's the CO of an F35 squadron known as the Flying Tigers."

Callen said, "Alright Kensi, Ziva, go talk to his squadron, then go talk to the base CO, and the CAG."

As they turned to leave Callen snagged Ziva's arm, and whispered in Hebrew, "_**Be careful my lovely princess**_."

She whispered back, "_**I will you be careful as well my Gideon**_."

He lightly brushed a kiss into her hair as he nodded, then he released her arm. After they left he turned back around, and saw that Eric, and Nell were just staring at him mouths agape; Kensi, Sam, and Hetty were just watching him with faint smiles gracing their lips. He snapped, "What?"

Sam replied, "Nothing G, come on let's go check Gibson's house."

**How did y'all like Ziva's, and Callen's interaction, should Sam press Callen for details**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

While they were heading to Gibson's house Sam asked, "What was that all about back there?"

Callen shot him a grin as he asked, "What you don't speak Hebrew, I'm shocked."

Sam just laughed, then after a few moments he said, "What did you say seriously G?'

He said, "it was personal Sam."

Sam said, "You might as well tell me G, you know I'm not going to leave you alone until you do."

Callen heaved a heavy sigh as he said, " I told her to be careful, and she told me the same."

Sam knew he wasn't being told everything, but he let it go as they pulled up the house, and climbed out. As soon as they stepped on the porch, the air came alive with automatic weapons fire. They both dove off the porch, SIGs in hand, and rolled to kneeling positions, and began to return fire. Sam yelled as Callen jumped to his feet, ran at the door, kicked it open, and dove through it, "G what the hell are you doing?"

Callen rolled into a kneeling position, and pumped two shots each into the chests of the two gunman inside. He had just stood up, when he felt the cold steel of a gun barrel being pressed to the back of his head, and a heavily accented voice say, " Do not move, and drop the gun, or I will kill you."

**What should Callen do try to disarm the gunman, or try to talk him into surrendering?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Callen glanced behind him, and acted as if he were going to drop the gun, but at the last second he slammed his elbow into his attackers face, feeling his nose crunch, whirled around, grabbed the guy's gun hand, and slammed it down hard onto his knee, causing the gun to fall from the guy's deadened hand. The he hit the guy with a right jab, followed by a left hook, and finally a right uppercut, causing the guy to fall to the ground, but he was on his feet instantly brandishing a huge Taiho Mad Dog fighting knife in his left hand. He swiped at Callen, and missed as Callen took him down with a double leg takedown, dropping his gun, and causing the guy to lose his knife. The guy went into half guard, leaving Callen side control, and enough leverage to rain down hammer fists, and elbows onto the guy's unprotected face. The guy managed to flip them over, and he attempted to get in the full mount position, but Callen stopped him by attempting a triangle choke, but the guy fought out of it, and got to his feet. Callen rolled to his feet, and hit the guy with a low spinning back kick to the midsection, causing him to double over, but before Callen could follow up the attack, the guy charged him, and Callen fell back with him, just before the hit the ground Callen reversed the way they were falling, and he ended up in the mount position. He smirked down at the guy as he hit him square in the face with a devastating right hook, that turned the slight cut over the guy's left eye in a huge laceration. The guy punched him in the body several times, but Callen just grunted, then captured the guy in an arm triangle, and applied pressure until the guy passed out. He had just climbed off the guy, when he heard a gun being cocked behind him. He spied his gun, now 15 feet away. He was just about to dive for it, when he saw Sam run in, and pump two rounds into the shooters chest. Callen said as he retrieved his gun, "Thanks Sam."

Sam chuckled as said, "No problem G, I'd hate to have to break in a new partner, besides, I have a feeling that Ziva would kill me if you were hurt, or killed."

Callen grinned as he walked over to the unconscious shooter flipped him over, and slapped cuffs on him, then he roughly hauled the unconscious man to he feet, and drug him out to Sam's car, where he threw him unceremoniously into the backseat, then climbed into the passenger seat. Sam got behind the wheel, and asked as they drove back to OSP, "Who were those guys?"

Callen replied thoughtfully, "The accent sounded Syrian, but he fought like he was either Spetsnaz, or KGB trained, quite possibly both."

Sam asked, "What would a former Syrian KGB agent want with a Marine fighter jock?"

Callen replied, " I have no idea Sam, but you can ask him when he wakes up?"

Sam nodded as he asked, "Speaking of, where did youlearn to fight like that G?"

Callen replied, "MCMAPS, and Krav Maga."

**How did y'all like Callen's fighting, and yea Sam did save him in the end**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Sam said, "Alright the MCMAPS I get, you were Force Recon, but Krav Maga, where the hell did you learn that?"

Callen replied, "I first learned it in the Agency, but I honed my use of it, while I was in Israel with Ziva, there I leaned from a top instructor in the MOSSAD."

Sam said, "You've operated with MOSSAD before."

The way he said it made it more statement than question. Callen just nodded as Sam continued, "That why Rivkin knew who you were right away, and vise verse, that's why you knew as soon as you saw the photo of Nick Kadiri, you knew immediately what his mission was. And let us not forget that your phone call that fateful day how pissed you were. And now I know why, Ziva told you she wasn't in love with Rivkin. Tell me G what were you planning on doing before you got shot, fly to DC, and kill Rivkin?"

Callen's lips twisted into a wry grin as he replied, "Yea, that was the plan, but getting shot, really blew a hole in that one, no pun intended."

Sam gave a hearty laugh as they pulled into OSP.

**Hope y'all liked Callen's explanations. Should Ziva, or Sam help Calllen interrogate the shooter?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

They manhandled the unconscious man into the boat shed, and Callen slapped him hard in the face as he said, "Time to wake up."

The mans dark brown eyes flew open, and he glared daggers at Callen as he said, "Where am I, and who are you?"

Callen just stared at him. The man yelled, "I demand to know why you attacked me."

When Callen still didn't answer the guy yelled, "Talk to me infidel."

Callen just arched a scared eyebrow as Ziva walked in, and snarled in Arabic, "_**Shut your mouth you cowardly son of a whore, why were you at the Marine's home**_?"

The man sneered as he caught sight of Ziva's Star of David necklace, "_**I will never tell you, you Jew whore**_."

Ziva punched him in the face as she said, "_**You will, or I swear, I will leave you dead on this floor**_."

The man sneered as his gaze flitted to Callen, "_**You cannot kill me, your American partner will not let you**_."

Callen growled as he stalked up, and leaned threateningly over the man, "_**I have no problem with her killing you, hell I'll help her**_."

And with Callen made a big show of pulling out his SIG, and checking to make sure there was a round in the chamber, then he pressed it to the guy's head as he yelled, "_**What is your name**_?"

In the observation room Nate said, "This is definitely a new side of Callen."

Kensi said, "Yea, but you have to admit him, and Ziva work well together, it's like they play off what the other says perfectly."

Nate was about to say something when Hetty said, "They have a lot of experience being partners."

Kensi asked, "Was it when Ziva saved Callen fro his time in captivity while in Syria?"

Hetty fixed her with a stern reproachful glare as she asked, "And just how did you come by that information Miss Blye?"

**What will Kensi tell Hetty?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Kensi replied, "From Callen, he told me about it before we went, and rescued Ziva."

Hetty asked, "And the fact that is classified, that didn't stop Mr. Callen?"

Kensi said, "He didn't want to, but I kept pushing, and he finally gave in."

Hetty said, "We'll talk about this later Miss Blye."

Kensi nodded as Sam said, "I never knew G speaks Arabic."

Hetty said, "He can not only speak it, he can read, and write it as well. There a lot of things you don't know about your partner Mr. Hanna."

Sam growled as he watched Callen, and Ziva continue the interrogation, "Obviously."

Meanwhile back in the interrogation room Callen asked, "Who do you work for. And just to be clear, you keep speaking in Arabic, It will get very uncomfortable for you."

The man smirked as he replied in Arabic, "_**I will tell you nothing infidel**_."

Callen heaved a heavy sigh as he punched the guy in the head, and said, "I warned you. Now tell us your name, and who you work for."

The man glared daggers at both Callen, and Ziva as he said, "My name is Yusef Ali, I am not telling you where I work."

Callen heaved another heavy sigh as he said, "We'll be back in 15 minutes, and you better have more answers for us, or she'll make you regret it."

As if to emphasize his statement Ziva was casually playing with her knife. And with that they walked back into the observation room. Callen asked, "Well what do you think Nate?"

Nate replied, "He's a religious fanatic that's plain to see, he also hates America, and Americans. As for him not telling you who he works for, it's hardwired into every Jihadi that you never talk to the infidel."

Callen said, "I know all that Nate, tell me something I don't know."

Before Nate could say anything Sam asked, "Exactly how do you know all of that, I was under the impression that your area of expertise was Eastern Europe, and Russia. How did you learn so much about the Middle East, and how did you learn Arabic, and all of the other Middle Eastern languages you know?"

**What should Callen tell Sam, the truth, or a lie**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Callen sighed as he replied, "Just leave it alone Sam please?'

Sam stiffened as he said harsher than he meant to, "No I won't just leave it alone G, I mean for Christ's sake, you're my partner, someone I'm supposed to be able to trust, and I don't any more,"

Callen glared daggers at Sam as he growled, "Sam, I'm asking you to drop it please?"

Sam was about to reply, when Ziva said, "Rue 4 Gideon."

Callen sighed, he knew rule 4, The best way to keep a secret? Keep it to yourself. Second best? Tell one other person - if you must. There is no third best. Callen locked eyes with Ziva, who gave the slightest hint of a nod. He sighed again as he said, "I'll explain it to you, and only you come on."

Sam nodded as he followed Callen, and Ziva out of the observation room. After they had left Kensi asked, "What's the big secret?"

Hetty said, "They will tell you when they are ready Miss Blye. Just have patience."

**Should Callen, or Ziva tell Sam, and should they tell Kensi**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Once they were out of the boat shed, and in the gym, Sam said, "I'm waiting."

Callen sighed as he began to explain, "Well I first met Ziva as you know when I was still a Recon Marine, what you don't know is that we were assigned to terminate an Somali warlord taking refuge in Yemen back in 93. We completed the job, and went our separate ways. Well as you know I left he Corps in late 94, and went into the CIA, well in 96 when the Khobar tower was bombed me, and Ziva were again paired together to hunt down the terrorists responsible. Well after 8 months of searching we finally did, and Ziva asked me to fly back to Israel with her, where with Langley's blessing, I stayed in Tel Aviv, and worked as a liaison officer for the next two years. Anyway while I was there, I learned Krav Maga, and worked with Ziva, and her Kidon team. We went on many operations, and before you ask, no I can't tell you anything. When I received word that our Embassies were bombed in Northern Africa, me along with Ziva, and her Kidon team were assigned to once again find the terrorist, and eliminate them with extreme prejudice, and that's exactly what we did. Well after that we were assigned to a deep cover op in Syria, in fact we were under when the USS Cole was bombed. I was asked to quietly find out who the bombers were, and report them back to my new handler at NCIS, and before you ask, I transferred to NCIS after the op in Africa. Anyways apparently I wasn't discreet enough, because I was found out in late 2000. I was captured, and held for 18 months."

Callen stopped speaking, and Ziva took over, "I found out he was being held in Syria from a MOSSAD Officer named Michael Rivkin. I convinced my father, the Director of MOSSAD, that we needed to mount a rescue operation, it took two weeks, but he finally relented, and sent me, Special Agent Laura Macy, and Retired Agent Mike Franks to affect a rescue. We pulled it off flawlessly, and returned to Israel. G was told of 9/11, and that his handler had ordered him to work with me, and Special agent Jenny Sheppard. We all worked together until 2005 at which point Jenny was made director of NCIS, I was sent to stop Gibbs from killing Ari, and G was sent to OSP , and assigned to be your partner. And the rest as you say is history."

Sam said, "Alright, I have few questions for you."

Callen said, "Shoot."

Sam nodded as he asked, "First who was your handler, second, when did you meet Gibbs, and third, how come you never told me?"

**Will Callen answerthem, in this story, Callen was never married to Tracey Keller. Please enjoy**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

Callen was quiet for several minutes, then he said "I first met Gibbs, and Jenny, Director Sheppard when me, and Ziva were sent to Kosovo. And as for me not telling you, I figured you didn't need to know, since it doesn't affect our partnership at all."

Sam nodded as he said, "You didn't answer my first question."

He asked with a raised brow, "And that was?'

Sam repeated the question, "I asked who was your handler?"

Before Callen could answer Hetty said from the doorway, I was Mr. Hanna."

Sam was stunned as he exclaimed, "So that's how you know so much about G."

Hetty replied, "That is correct. Although I fail to see how Mr. Callen', and Miss David's past has any bearing whatsoever on the current case, or your working relationship for that matter."

Sam directed his gaze back to Callen as he said, "Everything you told Gibbs back in DC was a lie wasn't it."

Callen knew that it was rhetorical question, but he chose to answer it anyway, "Yes it was."

Sam asked in an aggressive tone, "Why do you feel you must lie, and hide things from everyone?"

Callen rolled his eyes as Ziva jumped in to defend him, "He does it because he has a very hard time trusting people, it didn't help that he learned from Gibbs, that never share information unless it's crucial."

Sam argued, "But I'm his partner, I've been his partner for the last six years."

Ziva replied, "While that is true, it doesn't override years of training, and instinct."

Sam couldn't argue with that, and just laughed as he shook his head. Callen said as he glanced at his watch, "Yusef's fifteen minutes is just about up, what do you say we see if he's changed his mind?"

Ziva said as they all went back into the boat shed, "Yea let's do that."

**How did y'all like Callen's explanations, and the way Hetty, and Ziva defended him?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

A few minutes later Callen, and Ziva returned to the interrogation room. Callen asked in an edged voice, "ready to tell us who you work for Yusef?"

Yusef glared daggers at them, and spat on the ground. Callen grabbed Yusef by the collar of his black fatigue jacket, and yelled, "Quit playing games with us, and tell us who hired you to stake out LTCOL. Gibson's house, and to capture him."

Yusef just glared at the two of them. Callen shook him violently as yelled, "Answer the question NOW."

Yusef just continued to glare at them. Callen desperately wanted to punch Yusef in the face, but he suddenly had a better idea. He said, "Yusef Ali, I'd like you to meet Officer Ziva David MOSSAD."

Yusef's eyes were big as saucers as Ziva pulled out her knife, and began to casually twirl it. After several minutes, he shouted, "I'll tell you who I work for, and why I was doing surveillance on LTCOL. Gibson's house. Just keep her away from me."

**Will he be honest with them**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

Callen crossed his arms over his chest as he said, "Alright start talking."

Yusef glanced fearfully over at Ziva as he said, "I was hired by a man named Karl Wilhelm III."

Callen was stunned, but kept his face expressionless as he asked, "Did he say why you were hired?"

Yusef hesitated, then answered, "He never told me, he said just to grab the Marine, and his wife."

Ziva asked, "Somewhat suspiciously, "And he never told you why?"

Yusef replied, "No, I swear to Allah he never told any of us."

Callen nodded as he asked, "Where did you take COL Gibson?"

Yusef said, "I did not take him anywhere, A large Palestinian man by the name Tarek Aziz met me, and my team, and took the COL away in a dirty white van."

Callen said as he, and Ziva left the room, "Thank you Yusef, we'll be talking again."

He nodded as they walked back into the observation room."

Hetty asked, "Mr. Callen, how do you know Karl Wilhelm ?"

Callen replied, "Me, and Ziva met Karl while we were operating in Lebanon, he was German Intelligence. As for Aziz, I swear I thought I killed him in Beirut 9 years ago."

Hetty nodded as she said, "I thought you did as well, I'll have to get in touch with Tahj Ashram over at ISI, and see if they know anything about mr. Aziz being alive, and if so why they never shared that tidbit of Intelligence with us."

Sam snort as he commented, "Good luck on getting the truth out of those lying dirt bags."

Hetty replied as she went to to her office, "While that is most likely true Mr. Hanna, one must try."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

While they were waiting for Hetty to return Sam asked, "you want me to go talk to him?'

Callen shook his head as he said, "No me, and Ziva are going to go back in there."

Before they could go in there Hetty appeared at the door of the observation room, and said, "I just spoke to Tahj Ashram, and he told me that Tarek Aziz was severely wounded, and flown to Tehran to medical attention."

Sam asked, "Why was he targeted?"

Ziva replied, "Because he was responsible for the deaths of countless women, and children in Israel."

Sam asked, "How'd you do the hit?"

Callen said, "I put two bullets in his head."

Sam nodded as he quipped, "Not as good shot as you thought huh G?"

Callen just rolled his eyes as he asked, "Did Ashram say why Wilhelm was working with Aziz?"

Hetty replied, "He didn't know, but I can call my friend at BND, and find out. While I'm doing that, Mr. Hanna, I want you, and Mr. Callen to see you can locate Mr. Aziz. While Ms. Blye, you, and Ms. David go back to Miramar, add have another chat with LTCOL. Gibson's CO."

They all nodded as Hetty said, "I'll have Yusef Ali transferred to a detention center."

Again they all nodded as Sam, and Callen headed to OPS while Ziva and Kensi headed back to Miramar.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please R&R**


End file.
